De mentiras y silencios
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: A Deidara no le gusta el silencio y menos aún cuando se da cuenta de lo que esconde y de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser. - Reto: Con una frase basta. Día: 23 de febrero.


_**Aquí esta mi contribución para el reto: "Con una frase basta" ideado por Derama17, a decir verdad esta historia inicio completamente diferente pero a lo largo del mes pasado y parte de este fue modificándose dando por resultado este fic así que sin mas espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_Titulo: __**De mentiras y silencios  
**__Frase:_ _**Las mentiras mas crueles son dichas en silencio  
**__Autor__**: Robert Luis Stevenson (1850-1894 Novelista, poeta y ensayista escocés.  
**__Autor del fic:__** Hatake Nabiki  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**

* * *

**_

**De mentiras y silencios**

Silencio, él odiaba el silencio, le parecía aburrido y molesto, monótono y triste, nunca le había gustado la ausencia de sonido por que ha decir verdad eso era una gran mentira ya que siempre queda esa especie de zumbido o silbido, esa reminiscencia que deja el ruido cuando termina y que esconde algo mas y, aunque no sabe que es lo que oculta, le provocaba cierta inquietud que al cabo de poco tiempo lo desesperaba y lo hacía querer gritar hasta que esa sensación desapareciera y, aunque esto no representaba inconveniente en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el problema radicaba cuando estaba con Itachi ya que con él, el silencio era algo indispensable.

—...Entonces ahí estaba, rodeado de al menos cinco ninjas, con poca reserva de arcilla y Sasori-danna entretenido haciendo no se que— Comentó un Deidara sumamente emocionado por esa batalla —Así que me decidí— hincándose sobre la cama donde momentos antes había estado sentado —Comencé a moldear la arcilla y !bang! que le aviento una docena de grillos a uno solo y lo hago explotar ruidosamente, los otros solo ven como caen pedazos de su amigo y les digo: "¿Quien sigue?" y que se van corriendo los cobardes— Soltando una ruidosa risa al recordar la anécdota.

—Muy interesante— Dijo Itachi que, si bien no había despegado la vista del rubio, no parecía haberle puesto atención —Pero sabes que me gusta estar en silencio.

—Claro Itachi— Dando un suspiro de decepción —Lo siento— Volviendo a acostarse para taparse casi por completo.

—Acércate— Dijo Itachi acercando a Deidara para pasarle un brazo por encima y enredar sus piernas con las de él.

—Itachi— Susurró el artista —Yo...

—Silencio— Sentenció el usuario del sharingan acariciando el largo cabello rubio y esbozando una ligera mueca que se hubiera podido interpretar como sonrisa al percibir como Deidara se relajaba.

—Claro— Dijo Deidara mientras pensaba que quizás no fuera del todo malo el silencio si, abrazado de Itachi, podía oír perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Uchiha era amante del silencio, decía que le ayudaba a reflexionar, a idear, ¿Qué ideaba? nunca se lo dijo pero sabía que no podía ser nada medianamente normal, se lo atribuía a su extraña familia y a pasar tanto tiempo con el Sharingan, el caso era que cuando estaba con Itachi el silencio lo atrapaba en una espiral que cada vez lo arrastraba mas y mas haciéndole imposible ver donde estaba la salida hasta que descubrió la verdad detrás de tanto silencio pero ya era demasiado tarde para escapar por que se dio cuenta que el silencio de Itachi encerraba más de lo que decían sus palabras o acciones y esto no era necesariamente algo positivo.

—Oí que el Uchiha se esta quedando ciego— Comento Hidan mientras caminaba por un espero bosque en una misión a la cual le había acompañado Deidara por que Kakuzu tenia otros asuntos que arreglar.

— ¿Y me lo dices porque...?— Sabiendo las segundas intenciones de Hidan.

—Pues por ahí dicen que anda contigo rubia— Contesto con una amplia sonrisa al ver como Deidara lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿Y tu crees todo lo que dicen?— Preguntó esperando poder zafarse de la platica.

—No todo, solo lo que Jashin-sama me dice— Tomando su largo collar —Y de vez en cuando lo que dice el líder o en este caso su compañera azul— Refiriéndose a Konan y pasándose la lengua por los labios.

—Pues si estas tan seguro, ¿Para qué preguntas?— Esperando que con eso lo dejara en paz.

— ¡Vamos!— Dándole una palmada en la espalda —Ha de ser realmente aterrador estar con él y ver en la noche sus perturbados ojos rojos— Sonriendo al esperar la respuesta.

—Realmente no— Contesto el otro aún sin estar seguro del por que lo hacía —Cuando duerme no tiene el sharingan activado.

—Hubiera jurado que no dormía por esas ojeras— Dijo como si estuviera meditándolo —Por suerte su hermano no las tiene.

— ¿Conoces a su hermano?— Preguntó mas interesado de lo que en realidad quería sonar.

—El imbécil nos persiguió en una ocasión a Kakuzu y a mi saliendo de un centro de cambio— acomodando la guadaña en el otro hombro —Supongo que era para interrogarnos sobre el Uchiha.

—Si, supongo— Sabiendo que el chico había jurado matar a su hermano mayor.

—Le dije a Kakuzu que quizás deberíamos decirle donde estaba y de una vez acabar con el sufrimiento del Uchiha mayor pero no quiso— Suspirando teatralmente.

— ¿Le ibas a decir al chico Uchiha donde encontrar a Itachi?— parándose para verlo con cara de incredulidad —Sabía que estabas loco pero por si no lo sabes lo quiere matar y no creo que Itachi quiera morir a manos de un mocoso— Cruzando los brazos —Aunque no es como si pudiera contra Itachi.

— ¿Que no sabes?— Visiblemente emocionado — ¿Que extraño? Creí que todos lo sabían o al menos tu que estas con él.

— ¿De que hablas?— Preguntó malhumorado al ver al adorador de Jashin burlarse de él.

—Mi querido amigo Deidara— Dijo Hidan mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para seguir caminando y no perderse detalle alguno de la expresión del artista —Es de conocimiento público que el Uchiha, tu amado, planea morir a manos de su adorado hermano y darle así la libertad del mundo de venganza en que lo dejo.

—Eso no puede ser verdad— Esperando que Hidan riera confirmando que era una broma de mal gusto.

—Claro que lo es— Respondió el otro con una mirada cómplice —Me lo contó Kakuzu y a él en alguna ocasión se lo comentó Kisame.

—Eso me suena a una historia de esas que platican las niñas— Quitándose el brazo del religioso y dando un paso mas para alejarse de el.

—No me creas si no quieres, pero dime— Alcanzando al de ojos azules — ¿Por que no lo mato como al resto de su clan?, ¿O por que se muestra sumamente interesado ante cualquier noticia de su antigua aldea y en especial del pequeño Uchiha?

—Yo...— sin saber que contestar al recordar como, a veces, en medio de sueños, Itachi susurra el nombre de su hermano con una mezcla de cariño y arrepentimiento.

—Aquí lo raro es que él no te haya comentado nada— Siguiendo su camino sin percatarse del semblante decaído del rubio —Quien sabe igual y se le olvido, con lo perturbado que esta...— rodando los ojos y siguiendo hablando sobre lo extraño que le parecía Itachi a pesar de que Deidara ya no le estaba prestando atención.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debido a la naturaleza de su relación, por llamarle de algún modo, habían dejado en claro que los sentimentalismos no estaban incluidos, que lo suyo solo había comenzado como medio de escape ante la imperiosa necesidad de compañía al volverse la soledad un arma en contra de su inestable y casi inexistente cordura pero, como suele pasar en la mayoría de los casos, sus emociones se vieron incluidas poco a poco hasta que, sin siquiera haberse percatado de lo que pasaba, estaban involucrados mas allá de lo que estaban dispuestos a aceptar, o al menos para Deidara era así y en si el problema no era tanto el no saber si el otro compartía sus sentimientos, lo verdaderamente molesto era que las mentiras, dichas o no dichas, que antes no le causaban malestar alguno ahora le estaban lastimando mas de lo que hubiera creído.

—Llegas tarde— Dijo impasible Itachi, sin dejar de observar por la ventana, al rubio que acababa de cruzar la puerta.

—La misión se complico un poco— Exhalando pesadamente —El imbécil de Hidan no resistió la tentación de realizar uno de sus rituales.

— ¿Y Kakuzu?— Preguntó sin sonar interesado pero causándole extrañeza que el religioso no fuera con su habitual compañero.

—El líder le encargo una misión por separado— Quitándose la capa para dejarla sobre el sillón que estaba frente a la espaciosa cama, justo donde Itachi había dejado la suya.

—Esta bien— Volteándose después de haber cerrado las cortinas y fijando sus oscuros ojos sobre los azules frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Dijo después de unos momentos al sentir como, mas que de costumbre, Itachi lo observaba.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo— Contestó dando un paso hacía el artista.

—Es solo que...— Sentándose pesadamente en la cama —Hidan me dijo algo que seguramente es uno de sus raros inventos pero aún así no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza — Estremeciéndose cuando Itachi le pasó una mano por detrás de su cuello.

—No deberías hacerle caso— Atrapando el labio inferior de Deidara para morderlo suavemente.

—Lo se— Dejando que el Uchiha lo recostara y se posara sobre él —Pero no hay razón para que me haya dicho mentiras.

— ¿Quieres decírmelo?— Preguntó mientras hacía que Deidara se recorriera para quedar justo en medio de la cama.

—No es algo relevante—Suspirando al sentir la humedad de los labios de Itachi sobre su cuello —No importa— Sin querer comentarle lo que había dicho Hidan y mucho menos que había considerado que era verdad.

—Lo es si va a impedir que estés aquí— Desabrochando el pantalón para meter una mano y acariciar al rubio lentamente.

—No lo va a impedir— Soltando un gemido que ahogo contra el cuello de Itachi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien, en alguna ocasión, le dijo que las omisiones también son mentiras o que las mentiras no dichas también cuentan o quizás era algo así como que las mentiras que mas duelen son las que no se dicen o algo por el estilo, en ese momento no le presto atención, de hecho, recuerda que en ese momento ni siquiera había entendió la dichosa frase, pero mientras se acomoda entre los brazos de Itachi y el silencio le invade la frase había acudido a su mente y, como si una venda hubiera sido retirada, comprendió lo que quería decir.

—Oye Itachi— Llamó en un susurro a su compañero de cama.

—Hum— Haciéndole saber que estaba despierto.

—Tú no me ocultarías algo importante ¿Verdad?— Sin moverse de lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— Preguntó abriendo los ojos en señal de alerta.

—Que, si tu planearas hacer algo importante o supieras que te va a pasar algo ¿Me lo dirías?— Esperando que en su voz no se notara lo que de verdad estaba sintiendo.

—No entiendo a que viene esto— Enredando un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos.

—A nada— Dijo con un suspiro cansado —Solo buscaba conversación.

—Sabes que me gusta el silencio— Sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Deidara pero volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Si, lo se— Esbozando una ligera sonrisa cargada de amargura al sentir como Itachi lo abraza y cerrando los ojos deja que el silencio lo invada una vez mas mientras piensa que, en otro momento, ese gesto le habría hecho olvidar toda preocupación, incluida su aversión al silencio que ahora parece mucho mas sofocante, doloroso y perturbador que antes por que ya sabe lo que esconde y lo odia, odia a Itachi, odia a Hidan, odia a Sasuke y se odia el mismo por no alejarse, por no haberle dicho lo que pasaba, por rendirse antes de pelear y mientras se quita con furia una lagrima traicionera que escurre por su mejilla piensa que hubiera preferido que Itachi le mintiera con palabras por que así por lo menos hubiera podido jugar con el recuerdo y hacerse creer que lo que dice es verdad pero así, en silencio, en ese silencio que tanto odia es cuando Itachi mas le miente y es cuando mas cruel le parece.

* * *

_**Cualquier comentario será bien aceptado así como cualquier duda o sugerencia o alguna otra cosa que se les ocurra.**_

_**Bye.**_


End file.
